The amount of orthodontic treatments of adults and adolescents to correct the dental position is increasing. So far the corrections of the dental position have been undertaken partially by means of a head-gear through which the forces on the bows and clasps which lie close to the teeth may be applied. The head-gear will act on the rows of the teeth about 8 hours as a general rule. The head-gear is therefore only intermittently effective and is felt by the bearer as extremely cumbersome.